


Strong Enough

by SRNOSMW



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: I honestly have no idea what this is, Incredibles scene with thor and loki, One Shot, first fic, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SRNOSMW/pseuds/SRNOSMW
Summary: They asked him to risk everything he loved in this battle, but there is one thing Thor cannot put on the line. I suck at summaries.Basically a post IW one shot where Loki is resurrected but Thor won't let him join the fight.





	Strong Enough

“Wait here and stay hidden.” Thor ordered grabbing Stormbreaker and making for the door. Loki grabbed his shoulder.

“While what? I watch helplessly from the sidelines? I do not think so, brother.”

Thor pushed forward. “As King of Asgard, I order you to remain here.”

Loki immediately stiffened at the instruction. He quickly glanced around at the abandoned ship they were currently using as their base to make sure that he was not heard undermining his brother’s newfound authority. “And I’m telling you not a chance.”

Thor teeth gritted. Loki’s voice dropped to a whisper. “You are my brother. I am with you” Loki attempted to stop his brother again. “For better or worse.” He finished.

Thor finally spun around. “I have to do this alone.” He rumbled.

“What is this to you? Playtime?” Loki shot at him stepping in his path when he tried to turn back towards the door.

“No” Thor growled trying to move past him.

“So you can be a god again?” Loki asked blocking his path again.

“No!” The air began to crackle with electric energy.

“Then what? What is it?” Loki pressed.

“I’m not…” Thor began.

“Not what?”

“I’m not strong enough.” Thor finally managed, air sizzling around enough.

“Strong enough.” Loki repeated encouraged by this admission. “And this will make you stronger?” He said gesturing outside the door were half-decayed monsters were climbing over each other in a battle induced rage.

“Yes.” Thor replied once again trying to move past his little brother. “No!” He admitted clutching his head. “I don’t know.”

“That’s what this is to you? Some sort of workout?” Loki asked, raising his voice.

Thor snapped. “I can’t lose you again!” He roared. Hurtling Stormbreaker to the side, he grabbed his brother by his arms and shook him as lighting shot from his body. As quickly as the lighting came, it left. Thor kept his firm grip on Loki’s arms and bowed his head.

“I can’t.” He whispered. “Not again. I’m not… strong enough,” and for once, Loki the silver tongued god of lies and mischief was lost for words.

He gently placed a hand on Thor’s face and lifted it so they were looking at each other.

“If I come with you, you won’t have to be.” Loki promised.

“You do not know what will happen.” Thor said leaning into Loki’s touch. It had been so long since Loki had been here, really here with him.

“Hey” Loki said, his sly smirk appearing on his face again. “We’re gods. What’s the worst that can happen?”

Thor studied his younger brother’s eyes and sighed once he realized that nothing short of knocking Loki unconscious would stop him from coming with.

“Stay close to me.” Thor ordered, straightening up. “If anything goes wrong, you run.”

Loki smiled, eyes sparkling with triumph. “I cannot promise that brother.”

Thor’s grip on Loki’s arms increased. “Promise me, Loki” Thor pleaded when Loki refused to meet his eye. “Please” His voice dropped at the last word.

Loki studied his older brother. His eyes moved from Thor’s recently cut hair to the collection of new scars on his face until landing on his eyes. This was the gaze of a man who had in the last year lost everything he had. This was the gaze of a broken man who was still willing to stand for what was right even if it meant risking the little he had left. This was the gaze of a true king. Loki did not reply at once. Instead he took his brother’s head in his hands and placed a short kiss to his forehead just as their mother did when they felt ill.

“I promise, my king.” Thor let out another breath, surprised at the title as Loki stepped from his grasp.

“Now, chin up. It’s time for us to show these Midgardians what it is like to truly be a god.”


End file.
